


Are you real?

by masivniluzer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, M/M, klance, lying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:46:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masivniluzer/pseuds/masivniluzer
Summary: Lance faked his way through life, happiness, school and the crowd. Now he's someone he created as a perfect person and Keith just wants the old Lance back.





	1. prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be my first ever fanfic here, and to that its a multi chaptered one. I use all lowercase letters in the work so that is something to mention.  
> its based on two songs; ,,I am not a robot" by marina and the diamonds and ,,I crash u crash" by lil peep [slightly representing the two sides of the stories]

lance was an absolute fake. he faked his way through life, through school, through crowds of people. he faked his way into a group of what were the so called cool kids, people who never even liked, never really trusted.   
he faked his smiles, his humour; built a personality of someone so confident, honest, vain and beautiful. someone who's just a trouble, so lovable and appealing. almost a robot.  
keith wasn't buying it at all. keith knew him before this. he knew that this was all lies, all act.   
he wanted to reset lances system back to original settings, back to the time he was true lance, someone keith loved and trusted.   
he didn't know if he could.


	2. plan that includes possible murder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lance smokes in the story. that's a warning I guess. its important for the storyline.

if you could think about creating an entire storyline, a whole new person with all its traits you'd say its hard to do. you'd guess it would take years to create a character with all of their perfection, let alone the main character. then how did lance mcclain manage to create a new, "upgraded" version of himself in only a week. keith noticed right away. the last day of summer holidays before the beginning of their high school education lance had began to avoid him. so lance pretending not to know him on the first day of school was expected. by the first day of first year lance was a robotic, bubblegum, empty headed, dull, shallow character. and for following three years he continued to be such. but one trait stayed that keith could pull back from the lies; lance continued to smoke. he smoked even more, maybe. by fourth year keith got sick of missing him and wanted him back. ; first day of fourth year. keith was boiling. he slammed lances locker door in front of the others nose. ,,speak!" he said, loud enough to intimidate lance. the only response he received was a snort, as lance walked away from him. by the time keith cooled off it was second class, with the first one being worth skipping, this one being shared with lance. the thing is that the more keith thought about it the more he wanted to murder lance for the lack of response.  
the only problem keith faced there was that lance was surrounded with his just as dull friends. it's not that keith didn't enjoy history, it was one of his favourites actually, but he was far too occupied by drilling a hole into the back of lances head with his eyes. at the end of class they were assigned their homeworks; an essay on a topic of a historical sight anywhere in europe that dated either before christ or two centuries after. although european history was not his favourite, he much preferred asian history, he already had his choices. by the time it had rung he already bolted towards lances seat, muttering. ,,talk to me, lance." grabbing the said boy by his shoulder.  
lance simply brushed him off. ,,no, thanks. later kogane." he responded to it, adding a fake smile and a shrug of his shoulders. for a split second keith wanted to murder lance. it was as if he was james and lance was alyssa and he wanted murder. the cuban boy was only lucky to have long legs that helped him get out of the classroom before keith sliced his throat.  
by tomorrow keith needed plan b. plan b was also known as plan marlboro.


	3. plan marlboro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two days worth of writing on my way to school and in classes. guess its worth it

there was something that lance liked, no matter how stupid that seems. something to relax him l, something that was authentic to both versions of lance mcclain. marlboro touch cigarettes. and keith knew this.  
the reason why keith knew of that was the summer before their first year. it was that season that lance started smoking. it was the stress that ate him away in all sorts of ways. around then, the summer lance just turned fifteen, his disorders poked at him. his hands shook, his body was cold and his anxiety rose up.  
it was mid-summer that lance bought his first marlboro, dragged keith along to the park with him and sat on a swing while lighting a cigarette. that was probably the day keith fell in love with lance, but he couldn't be sure.  
that was also why keith knew on which days lance bought his cigarettes, as well as where lance bought his cigarettes. and that was what plan marlboro, day two plan was based on.

•  
It was around ten in the morning when keith heard a knock on the door of his room. ,,keith, get up, allura made breakfast." shiro said behind the door. keith only groaned in response, for proof to his brother that he was awake.  
he rose from his bed, rubbing his eyes. ,,i'm there in five." he muttered. in a few seconds he had gotten himself squeezed into skinny jeans and a plain grey shirt. as if anyone would notice that those are the jeans he wore yesterday.  
he made his way to the kitchen where his sister in law stood over the stove, her long curly hair in a pony tail. ,,morning, keith!" allura chirped, her voice still somewhat slow and tired.  
he grabbed a plate from the counter along with a glass. ,,'orning allura." keith quickly made his way over to her, grabbing some of the omelette and toast. ,,i'm going earlier today, want me to grab anything?" to his response she shook her head, handing him over the juice.  
like usually keith didn't finish his breakfast, grabbing his backpack and car keys instead. he kissed allura on the cheek on his way out. ,,say bye to shiro from me!" keith waved already opening the door of his car.  
he was at the kiosk exactly twenty three minutes before class. lance would be there in three minutes and he wanted to see the look on his face. ,,hi, how many marlboro boxes do you have in stock?" he asked the bored looking lady inside the kiosk.  
she sighed, looking over to a spot where cigarettes were stocked. ,,seven packs kid. how much you need?" she asked.  
keith pursed his lip in thought and looked over his shoulder, seeing lance in distance. ,,all of them." keith responded calmly, giving his money to her. she handed him the boxes and his change.  
keith started to leave in just the most perfect moment, the moment that gave him the chance to smirk at lance as the other approached the kiosk.  
keith could hear clearly when lance finally spoke. ,,one box of marlboro touch, thanks." and he definitely snorted when the lady said they just ran out. he could feel lances eyes pierce into the back of his head as he laughed and left for his car.  
somewhere by the time he turned on the engine he heard a loud yell. ,,kogane!" but he was far too gone.  
part one of the mission complete. plan marlboro, successful.


End file.
